Why, Midna? Why?
by Kraele and Bremon
Summary: TP. OneShot. Link tries to understand why Midna did some of the things she did. LinkxMidna. SPOILERS. Angst.


A/N: This has got to be the sappiest, most angsty thing I've ever written (unless you count the Yazoo poem on my profile, but that's more sappy than angsty). I feel so lazy, it's been 6 months since I've last written anything for recreation at all. Anywho, I got to the end of TP and I was like, "Why is Midna leaving?" I totally didn't expect her to shatter the mirror. I was literally sitting there with my jaw hanging open. Well, I suppose this story was inspired by the fact that Midna and Link spend so much time together, you know a bond has to form. All through the game the producers from hints that it's canon. Well, please review. I need to improve a lot, I know.

Disclaimer: All characters and places are property of Nintendo. Sweet, sweet, Nintendo.

Warnings: Sappiness, Angst, and Spoilers! Woo!

* * *

_Why did you release me in the beginning?_

You knew me as a chosen one, some hero you could use to gain back your position of power. I only knew the life of a simple farm boy. Believe it or not, I had never left the Faron Woods before our journey began. Ordon had been the only village I had ever seen. What interest did you have in me?

Maybe that was why you were so condescending to me at first. I was inexperienced in the world and you knew you had your work cut out for you if I was going to be of any use. Your first few tasks for me were to help me get used to the body of the sacred wolf, but I suspect that you actually wanted to test me, to make sure I was worth your time.

You brought me to Zelda, who I had only heard stories of from the occasional merchant passing through Ordon. It was in Hyrule Castle where we agreed to be partners.

_Why did you stand up to Zant?_

We had survived Lakebed Temple and obtained the last Fused Shadow, although I still didn't know exactly what you were going to use them for. I stood on the rock jutting out across Lanayru's pond and heaved a great sigh. I can't describe what a shock it was to turn around and find myself face-to-face with my biggest enemy. When exactly he had appeared I didn't know, and it shook me. But when you sensed my weakness, you bravely took a step forward and confronted Zant with a gusto only hinted at previously.

But it wasn't enough. Zant was able to strike you down and force you into a dimension that would kill ultimately you. The run back to Hyrule after that agonizing moment when I realized that you were dying is a blur to me now. As Zant had cursed me to take wolf's form, the rain and hail pelted my fur, stinging my eye. The only sound I heard was your labored breathing as you lay prone on my back. Yet I ran and ran, only knowing a desire to save you, to help you as you had once helped me.

_Why did you lay your hand on my cheek?_

With the Master Sword in hand, we set out across the endless desert separating us from the portal to your home world. You told me a portion of your past, then, of your regrets and your commitment to get revenge on Zant for what he did to you and the Realm of Twilight. I listened to every word burdened with abhorrence of your ancestor's dark decisions.

My heart broke. I realized that Zant's curse wasn't the only thing haunting you, then. Perhaps you felt the sympathy radiating from me, but something compelled you to lay your hand on the soft skin of my human cheek. Zelda had granted you a wondrous gift by allowing you to take her position in the Light World. I made my oath to continue on with you as I stared into your desperate, scarlet eyes, and for a moment, one minuscule moment, I thought I saw something more that relief and gratitude pass over your face.

Time passed. We found the three pieces of the broken Mirror of Twilight through your power and my strength. For a time, it seemed as though we were invulnerable. Nothing could stand in our path as long as we were together. I don't think my heart was ever as full as it was when I fought the evils of Hyrule with you.

_Why did you try to sacrifice yourself for us?_

In Hyrule Castle's throne room, I faced my most difficult challenge yet. I managed to defeat Zelda even after she had blown you out of the room, too far away to recover quickly enough to help me. You had rejoined me by the time Ganondorf changed into his hideous boar persona. The ceiling crumbled around us, but with your encouraging words, I maintained my courage and defeated the evil beast.

It was then you did the unthinkable. Ganondorf was preparing for another attack when you pulled out the Fused Shadows and combined the power with which you threw down Zant with the pure power of your ancestors. I didn't see this battle of wills, however, for in the last moment, you sent Zelda and me to Hyrule Field, out of range and out of danger. My heart pounded and I panicked. I knew a savage desire to draw my sword and run non-stop back to the castle, but soon found it wasn't necessary. Ganondorf appeared on his foul steed, your helmet hoisted into the air. I watched in disbelief as it collapsed in his grip, my heart mimicking it within my chest.

I thought you were dead, but there wasn't any time to allow my tears to fall. But still my limbs felt numb as I rode with Zelda and had the last confrontations with Ganondorf.

_Why did you shatter the Mirror of Twilight?_

I couldn't take my eyes off of you as we stood before the portal to the Twilight Realm. I had grown accustom to your impish figure and the change, although quite welcome, was very abrupt. It was as you said, you were so beautiful, I had no words left. I didn't talk with you as I truly wanted to then because I thought that there would be a later chance, that I would be able to go to the Twilight Realm and be in your presence during a time of peace. It would be then when I would have the courage to tell you how I felt.

You barely looked at me as you prepared to depart. I wondered at this. I wanted to look into your eyes again but it was as if you couldn't bring yourself to gaze in my direction. When you finally did turn to me, it was to cry a single diamond tear and send it towards the mirror. Even Zelda didn't realize what you were doing until it was too late. The mirror glossed over and shattered seemingly into more pieces than there were stars in the sky. How can I describe the agony that seared my heart as you severed the connection between our two worlds in the name of protection for both?

_Why didn't you say that you loved me?_

It was on the tip of your tongue. As you ran up the enchanted stairs towards the portal, you paused once and cast one last glance at me. I see your heart shining in your eyes and I pray that I am able to convey my own well enough in my face. At last, in a twirl of your cape, you are gone. I feel as empty and cold as the black, featureless stone in front of me.

Why, Midna? Why did you leave? Couldn't you have at least warned me of your decision? Did you fear that I wouldn't return your feelings? Did you think I loved Zelda? Did you think I loved Ilia? Zelda had been my help in destroying Ganandorf, but our relationship went no deeper. Ilia had been my childhood friend and through the years had grown to become like a sister to me.

Perhaps, some day, this pain will fade. Maybe I will find another who can heal the wound from the knife you tore through me. As I fold up the green hero's tunic and lay it to rest in one of the chests in my basement, I try to convince myself that time will bring comfort, even if only a small amount.

But for now, I can only gaze up into the stars and remember a time when you were by my side, watching the same sky in the middle of a deserted field. Absentmindedly, my hand comes up to brush my cheek where your hand once laid and I shed one last silent tear before retiring for the twilight.


End file.
